


Racing clouds

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I just wanted to clarify a little, and in another way it isn't, in a way it is, it's not really a death, mmmh...well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you write a fic taking place in 4x21 when Henry makes Isaac's work undone, but as they get back to Storybrook everything isn't fine because Regina's still injured badly. The reason could be there had to be some kind of sacrifice. You can decied if she survives or not." via tumblr by anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing clouds

The first thing Regina noticed was the air, lacking of the normal odors that were always floating around in the enchanted forest. As she opened her eyes with a little gasp, surprised to find herself back on Storybrooke, she was able to see the pristine air and pale blue sky; the same one she had been looking at over and over again for more than three decades now.

Her body felt numb, that was the second thing she realized once she tried to move. Her whole back seemed to be stuck on the hard pavement and gravel was embedding on her scalp.

She tried to straighten herself, look if Henry was ok, but she couldn’t make her body to respond her commands, the numbness already claiming her head, a sudden chill traveling through her back.

“Mom” She heard, far away, almost as if the voice was under water and she smiled because, at least, she could recognize that Henry was already alright. The strange feeling of nothingness seemed to be getting stronger and a part of her was worried because she couldn’t move her eyes. However, the feeling was powerful and the idea of getting asleep was a concept more appealing by the second.

“Mom” She heard again, this time somewhat closer but she didn’t move, her eyes still focused on the sky and the few clouds that were doing races between them, trying to reach the other part before the others did. It was almost ridiculous, clouds doing races…

That was the moment in which she heard two new voices, one definitely feminine and the other deeper, from a man. Her brain whispered the second voice name’s and she whispered it, making a face in distaste, the nothingness was already crawling her arms, and her lips felt as if she had been drinking a whole stack of ice cream, cold and unfeeling.

“Robin” She mumbled, noticing someone at her side, three lumps for being precise, three set of eyes that she could feel looking at her albeit she couldn’t reach for them. It was strange, like the racing clouds. “No, you… go” She heard herself saying that, trying to make her lips function correctly and she could heard the voice trying to fight against her words, trying to maybe stay but she had lost interest and so she focused again on the clouds, now almost above her. It comforted her, like the drops that moved against the movement in the car’s windows. Seeing the little raindrops moving in the same direction, creating paths as new ones joined to the already big one, had been something that had caught her fascination the first time she had traveled with her car, the way everything moved away, at the same pace, and yet so wild, like horses.

Horses, she smiled and coughed, feeling as if the numbness was being replaced by something that was starting to look like pain, like the sort of itch you get when you have burned yourself.

“Regina?” She heard, the feminine voice once again, “Emma” her mind provided and with a tremendous effort she turned her head towards the woman’s voice, smiling slightly at what she thought was the blonde’s lump, her eyes focusing slowly on the way the other woman seemed to be kneeled next to her, her hands frantically reaching for her, almost as if she was looking for something.

“What’s wrong?” She heard herself saying, the pain starting to overcome the numbness, her throat felt raw, and as she tried to take a breath she realized that she could heard some strange, whizzing sound. “Henry? Is he ok?

“I’m here mom” The boy said and now Regina could focus on him, on the way his gentle eyes looked at her, scared, too scared for her liking. Everything was still fuzzy but Henry’s eyes seemed to keep her grounded, just as Emma’s hands. She could vaguely feel the slender fingers of the blonde touching her wrists but she was too tired to ask anymore. The clouds were almost gone from her the sky and so she was, like a lost horse, the one that had changed everything for her…

“Regina?” She heard, Emma’s voice sounded scared, teary, almost as if the blonde was about to collapse. She felt something wet on her hands, the sticky liquid coating her skin and her dress but she didn’t exactly wanted to try to see what it was.

“I’m here” She replied instead, focusing her eyes on Emma’s features, the woman’s face slowly becoming everything she could see, the warm pink lips now opened in a rictus of horror, of distress, as well as the verdant eyes that had always shone with so many emotions that Regina had always felt like she was about to drawn in them.

“You are not drowning” Emma replied earnestly and Regina realized that she said that instead of merely thinking it. She didn’t care though, the pain was becoming more unbearable as the time passed and she wanted to keep looking at the clouds or, maybe, at Emma’s eyes. “I’ve sent Robin to try to found someone who can help you, just grab my hand ok?”

The blonde’s voice sounded sad, full of worry and Regina imagined her own hands cupping the blonde’s cheeks and making whatever the younger woman was feeling stop. She was… well, she felt well, the pain was there but it was still manageable and, besides, this wasn’t the first time she had felt pain.

“Mom, keep your eyes open” She heard and then she saw Henry, at Emma’s side, his hands touching her forehead and for a second Regina felt worried, since she couldn’t touch her prince, reassure him, protect him from whatever he was being afraid.

“I won’t close them” She muttered, coughing, feeling as if someone was taking her breath away each time she tried to fill her lungs. Had she been attacked? She couldn’t remember.

“Don’t” Emma’s voice said, louder this time “Don’t do this Regina, please”

The voice seemed to be far away, as sand seeping through her fingers and Regina nodded, trying to say to the blonde that she wasn’t going to do whatever the woman didn’t want her to do.

“I love you” She heard herself saying and she almost wanted to laugh. It had been so many times that she had wanted to say that to the woman that now, that she had finally said the three simple words she felt stupid, comical. Probably Emma was looking at her right now, wondering if she had lost her mind. Maybe if she could open her eyes… frowning, she realized that she couldn’t see anything anymore but she didn’t remember when she had closed her eyelids. Licking her lips, she was barely aware that someone was crying, Henry maybe, but she couldn’t do anything to try to comfort him, it was as if she was being taken far away from Storybrooke. Maybe she was in one of those clouds.

Frowning, she tried to shake her head, it was silly, she was still in the ground, next to Henry, next to Emma, right? But she felt like floating.

She tried to come back to land, tried to comfort Henry, tried to look at Emma’s face, afraid of what the blonde would say after her revelation but wanting to see the blonde’s eyes once again. Her eyes always managed to keep her calm, collected; her eyes were pools of sun.

“Keep talking” Someone’s voice said “Keep talking Regina”

She didn’t recognize de voice, or maybe yes but it wasn’t really that important since she couldn’t remember who it was and with a sigh she let herself go, promising herself that after seeing which cloud had won the race she will be back. Maybe she would even accept another root bear from Emma and talk to her, or just kiss her because… why not?

She didn’t saw the blonde woman crying, or the teenager trying to seem strong as his whole world crumbled. She didn’t see the tubes, the blood being inserted in her body, the way both Henry and Emma fought for her, the way Emma finally screamed at Hook and asked him to walk away, the way Henry hugged her the moment he was allowed to do it. She didn’t see anything of that.

But, she felt, rather than saw, two soft pink lips kissing her, softly, too softly, almost like a feather caress.


End file.
